Stupid Cupid
by btTara
Summary: It's Valentines day! Lee has Cupid shoot and arrow at Sakura to make her fall in love with him, but the arrow misses and hits Naruto instead! Oneshot, a little LeeSaku, SasuNaru.


**(bt)Tara:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking why am I side-tracking and typing a one-shot when I'm not even finished with my other fanfic. It's almost Valentine day and I thought up of a nice fanfic. So why not, I always wanted to write a Valentine fanfic, well . . . not really.

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**(bt)Tara:** So drowsy lately, if you find errors then I'm sorry, I'm too tired, and lazy so then the chances of me fixing the errors are very small. Blame it on my Exit Exam, it was soooo boring! I was practically tired; it was hard to stay wake the whole time, and I was blinking and squinting my eyes the whole time just to stay awake!

**Notes:****Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

* * *

Today is Valentine day! The sun was shining, birds singing, it was the day to shower your loved ones with gifts and chocolates. There was one boy who was very determined to win a girl's heart today and that someone was Rock Lee. He walked up shoulders straight, roses and chocolates to the side. Lee wore new clean clothes that basically look the same as the ones he usually wears and had put on some cologne. He was walking towards the candy shop where Sakura was, with the flowers and chocolates behind his back hiding them to give to Sakura in surprise. 

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" The pink-haired girl turned around and waved.

"Hello, Lee."

"Uh, Sakura I was wandering if you could go out with me today."

"Sorry Lee, I plan on spending time with Sasuke today and I'm going to give him this!"** giggles** the Sakura shows Lee what she had in her hands. It was a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"What do you think, Lee?" His heart sort of hurt, but he was still determined.

"It's a nice gift," Lee didn't want to ask, but he really wanted to know. "Sakura-chan, how do you feel about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Well, he's cool, good looking, strong, and I think he's just perfect for me!"

"Oh, okay . . ." Lee stared at the ground unable to look at his crush now. "uh, . . .see ya later then." He spoke with a low, weak voice.

"See ya later, Lee!"

'That's weird all the sudden Lee seems to have changed his mood. Maybe his crush shot him down? Oh, that reminds me!' Sakura looks down at the gift in her hands. 'I have to find Sasuke!'

Lee walked along shoving his feet, shoulders slumped. He lost his determination so fast, he wasn't paying attention to were he was walking. **Thunk!**

"Oww!" Lee began rubbing his head where he was hit. He looked at the objected he bumped into it was a golden arrow with a heart shape at the end that looked like it was shot into the side of the tree. "What's this?" He took it out and examined it.

"Hey! You there, can you return that arrow to me!"

"Huh?" Lee turns his head around and sees nothing. 'Is it my imagination?'

"Hello, over here!"

Lee looks to the direction that the arrow was shot from. He sees a short, blond and curly haired boy with wings. The curly haired boy carried a bow along with arrows.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure this out."

"Naruto?"

"No! I'm cupid you idiot! Can't you see the wings, and bow, and arrows! Okay, now that you know who I am, can you return my arrow now."

"You're cupid! This is great timing! Can you make Sakura fall in love with me?"

"Look, I'm very busy today and I don't have time for this."

"Please."

"No"

"Fine, then I guess you won't be getting back your arrow."

"What! No you can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

"Okay! Have it your way then! Gees, people these days are soo desperate."

"Hey, Cupid are you really Cupid? Yeah you have wings, a bow, and arrows, but you don't quite fit the other descriptions. Isn't Cupid a very small naked boy?"

"Huh? Oh . . . that, know that when a story is passed around, it gets changed a little by the storyteller and you see that storyteller just happened to be a pervert."

"That makes sense."

"So where's this Sakura, I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Ah, she was at the candy shop a moment ago! I hope she's still there."

"Come on let's go, Lee!" they start running.

"Hey, how come you know my name?"

"I do. I know everyone's name, because I'm Cupid, every Valentines day I am sent all around with a list of who to target. I have to memorize everyone's name and face in order to find that person. That's why." Finally they arrived at the candy store but Sakura was already gone.

"Oh, no Sakura's already gone!"

"Lee. Is this Sakura the pink haired ninja girl, who happens to have a crush on Sasuke?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Duh! I'm Cupid! So where do you think she went?"

"Hmm. . ." Lee thinks back.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"_Good morning, Sakura-chan!" The pink-haired girl turned around and waved._

"_Hello, Lee."_

"_Uh, Sakura I was wandering if you could go out with me today."_

"_Sorry Lee, I plan on spending time with Sasuke today and I'm going to give him this!"** giggles** the Sakura shows Lee what she had in her hands. It was a heart shaped box of chocolates._

**-FLASH BACK END-**

"Yeah, I know now, she probably went to see Sasuke."

"Well that was obvious, but where is Sasuke?"

"Uh . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Yeah, didn't think that far did you."

"Okay, Okay, you can stop insulting me now. Let's just look for them now." So Lee and Cupid go on their search for Sakura and Sasuke. They first went to Sasuke's house but Lee didn't know where Sasuke's house was and what it looked like, so he got insult by Cupid again. Then they came across Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Lee."

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura, no I haven't."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Nope, haven't seen him either."

"Great, at this rate well never find them!"

"Why are looking for them and what's up with that funny looking arrow in your hand?"

"Oh, this uh well you see. . ."

"Hey Lee, don't let him touch that arrow or he'll see me!"

"Huh, you mean I'm the only one that can see you?"

"Yes and don't talk to me when someone is around they might get suspicious!"

"Okay."

"You are an idiot!"

"Lee what are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing, noting I'm not talking to anyone."

"What? You're acting kind of weird today Lee."

"No, I'm not. I usually act like this." Sweat drop.

"Hey look its Sakura! Hello! Sakura!" Naruto runs up to Sakura.

"Cupid, there she is now shoot your arrow."

"Yeah I know don't pressure me." Cupid takes out one of his arrows and gets ready to shoot when Lee notices something and asks.

"Cupid, how come some of your arrows look different?"

"That's because each of them has a different ability. You see the size of the heart determines how much the person will love. The different color determines something else. For example pink is a crush, red is the usual kind of love, silver is lust, gold is obsession, and blue wears of the effects of all those other colors." When Cupid was explaining this he shot the arrow by accident, without paying attention.

"Gah! Someone threw something at my ass!"

"Oops, it hit Naruto."

"Can't you aim any better?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention remember I was explaining something to you."

"Great, now Naruto is in love with Sakura."

"Actually Naruto always had a thing for her, ever since I shot a love arrow at him. She was the first thing he saw after he was shot with my arrow and that's why."

"So you mean Naruto doesn't really love Sakura?"

"In a way, yes. He does like her as a friend though."

"Does that also mean that my love for Sakura is fake also?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't shoot you with one of my arrows. Some people fall in love by themselves."

"No, I do love Sakura from the bottom of my heart and I know it!"

"Whatever. . . Oh I almost forgot about Naruto! Err Lee do you remember what color arrow I shot a Naruto?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention to those things."

"Well you see depending on what color the arrow is, it determines the effect and how that effect is activated. For example pink is activated by first voice heard by the person, red is the first thing the person sees, silver is the first thing the person touches, gold is the first kiss after the arrow hits the person, and blue is activated immediately."

"Lee, have you seen Naruto?"

"Huh?" Lee turns around to see Sasuke. 'It's Sasuke I can't let him see Sakura until-' Lee's train of thought was stopped by Sasuke snatching the arrow in his hand.

"What's this?" Sasuke takes his eyes off the arrow and looks back at Lee and notices a blond, curly haired boy. "W-Who are you? Where did you appear all the sudden?"

"Stupid Lee! Why did you let him touch the arrow!"

"Who are you? Tell me!" Sasuke demanded

Cupid sighs and speaks "Might as well explain the whole ordeal." Cupid explains everything that's happened so far to Sasuke.

"So if one of those effects were to be activated then Naruto would fall for that person?"

"Yes, you get the idea."

Sasuke thinks 'This is my only chance to get Naruto to myself, if I can activate one of those effects then Naruto is all mine! Speaking of which.'

"Where is Naruto now?"

"Oh my god! We forgot to keep an eye on Naruto! Who knows what could happen!" Cupid said in panic. All three of them then left off to search for Naruto. They found him sitting next to Sakura talking about something. Sasuke was kind of jealous and afraid that it might have been too late for him so he bolted towards them.

"Naruto!"

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! I've been looking all over for you. Here this is for you!"

"I don't want it." He said in a cruel and cold voice. "Naruto come with me."

"Sasuke! You didn't have to be that mean to Sakura. What do you want!"

"Just come with me dobe!" Sasuke dragged Naruto to Lee and Cupid who Naruto couldn't see or know was there.

"What did Sakura do to you!"

"What is up with you Sasuke? Sakura and I just talked, that was it!"

"Did she touch you!"

"Huh? Why are you asking a stupid question like that!"

"Just answer me!"

"No, not after you answer my question!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Naruto-kun can you please just tell us." Lee asked politely

". . . No, we didn't touch each other, there are you satisfied."

"Hmm. . . Maybe he got shot with a gold arrow so the effects might not have been taken in, since no one has kissed him yet."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. I think I might me missing something."

"You guys are acting weird today!" Naruto spoke.

"Shut up."

"What did you say Sas-" before Naruto could finish is sentence he was interrupted with a kiss from Sasuke. When Sasuke broke away the kiss. Rock Lee stood there in shock, while Cupid was speechless.

"W-What was that!" Naruto asked while blushing at the same time.

"It's a kiss."

"I know, but what for!"

". . . . . . . because. . ."

"Oh yeah! I remembered now. I shot the blue arrow because if it was the other arrows his ass would be glowing! You see all those arrows give off the glow of color of the arrow if the effect is not activated and blue is activated immediately so it has no glow but only I can see the glow."

"So you're telling me I kissed Naruto for nothing."

"Yep."

"What are you talking about Sasuke! What do you mean you kissed me for nothing!"

'Crap. Now Naruto is suspicious and I don't think he'll like me for this if he finds out. Unless. . .' Sasuke steals the golden arrow that was in Lee's hand without paying much attention and pokes it at Naruto and tries to activate it by kissing Naruto again.

"S, Sasuke?"

"Naruto I always wanted to tell you something. I love you." Naruto blushes.

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Were you looking for this?" Cupid asked, holding up a golden arrow in his hand. "Lucky I switched it with a stick before you could steal it." Sasuke looks at the arrow in his hand it was really a stick.

'Crap I messed up big this time. Now Naruto will probably be disgusted with me.'

Then Naruto finally managed to say something. "Sasuke do you really love me?"

"Huh?" Sasuke just got knocked out of his thoughts.

"Well, do you actually love me?"

'It's no good hiding it no more.' Sasuke thought "Yeah. I told you, I always have." The raven haired boy closed his eyes he didn't want to face rejection to his surprise he wasn't paying attention to Naruto's actions at all. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed that Naruto was kissing him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." They looked at each others eyes and seem to have forgotten they had company and started making out. They kissed each other again. Sasuke this time used his tongue. Naruto willingly opened his mouth and let Sasuke explore the entrance of his mouth. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and let out a moan. Sasuke smirked and slip is hand under Naruto's shirt.

"Um we'll just leave you two alone." Lee finally spoke something, but he did it in a whisper and he left along with Cupid.

"Cupid."

"Yeah?"

"I think I should just try winning Sakura without using you."

"You just realized that?"

"Yeah, after seeing Naruto and Sasuke confess to each other. It's not right to make Sakura like me using your arrows. I rather have Sakura love me for who I am not some silly love arrow."

"So you are still going after her?"

Lee nods his head and says "Now that two of my love rivals have fallen for each other, how can I lose?"

"Heh, so that's why."

"Thank you Cupid-san you've shown me a lot of things. I won't forget you."

"Yeah I a nice time also even though it was nothing but trouble. I won't forget you too Lee." The sun was setting as the two friends departed.

"Bye Cupid-san! See you next Valentine day."

"Yeah, Bye Lee!" They both waved good bye and left. Lee however went back to pick up the roses and chocolates he left behind at the tree where he bumped into the arrow. There he met Sakura who happen to have picked up his gifts.

"Lee did you plan on giving this to me?"

"Well yeah bu-" before Lee could start another sentence Sakura gave Lee a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lee it's nice." She then handed Lee his gift which was the one she was going to give to Sasuke.

"Here for you."

"Me? But I thought you were going to give it to Sasuke."

"He didn't want it, so I thought after talking to Naruto, I think that I shouldn't waste time with someone who isn't going to return my feelings."

"What were you and Naruto talking about?"

"He was telling me how he first got a crush on me and somehow just saw me as a friend now. Then he started talking about how he felt about Sasuke." While Sakura explain this to Lee. He didn't notice that Cupid was aiming a white arrow at him and was about to shoot it.

"I see. Hey you know today I met Cu-" this time Cupid finally hit his target. "What was I talking about?"

"Ah, look it's getting dark we have to go home soon."

"I'll walk you home Sakura."

"Thank you Lee." Both of them walked home holding hands and smiled at each other. They couldn't see the person who was watching them the whole time.

"Looks like my job here is done." Cupid then flies of into the horizon.

Meanwhile . . . Sasuke and Naruto were at Sasuke's house and still making out.

* * *

**(bt)Tara: **Yay! I'm soo happy! Man, I felt like I was blushing the whole time, when I wrote that make out scene. If you haven't noticed the white arrow's effect is that it makes the person forget that he/she ever met and saw Cupid. When I was writing the description of Cupid, one of my sisters was reading my fanfic and said "Eww, oh my gosh." she basically thought I was perverted which I am, but in a bad way, so I ended up leaving out the word "**naked**" What do you think of my one-shot? I was actually aiming to have it mainly on SasuNaru, but it seems like it was mostly LeeSaku ya think? I must be watching or reading too many straight love movies or stories. Review! 


End file.
